SonAmy - The Fear Of Water
by NickyNoo14
Summary: Whilst Sonic and Amy are on an adventure to find a Chaos Emerald, a tragic accident leads to one thing which leads to another. Amy has been dead for 10 years, 5 months, 4 days, 13 hours, 47 minutes and 34 seconds and Sonic has been counting down from THAT day. It was an accident, but Sonic blames himself and no one has ever tried to tell him its not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~

Ages:  
Amy- 8  
Sonic - 9

I don't own Sonic and Co. Sega does.

Normal POV _**{Point Of View}  
**_  
10 years ago

A rosy pink hedgehog can be seen jumping across a big gap onto a mossy boulder. She is 8 years old and her name is Amelia Rose, But she prefers to be called Amy. She is wearing a red tank top, short denim jeggings {leggings and jeans mixed} with matching red converse. A cerulean hedgehog is seen pacing back and forth on the grass of a small cliff where Amy is attempting to reach. His name is Sonic The Hedgehog and he is 9.

"Come ON Amy!" He shouts impatiently whilst tapping his foot. "You're too slow!"

"I'm trying, okay?!" The frustrated fuchsia hedgehog shouts. "It's not my fault your petrified of water!" Sonic snickers at this and smirks at her as she slips on some moss and quickly re-balances herself. She catches Sonic laughing at her and glares at him.

"Just wait until I get over there Sonic!" She threatens. "Stop laughing and help me!"

"No thanks, Ames. If I fall in the water I'll be a dead hedgehog!" Sonic says, peering of the edge of the cliff and shudders at the thought. Finally Amy jumps and lands onto the safety of the grass. She sighs in exhaustion and flops down on the green grass. Sonic hesitates before laying down next to Amy, keeping his distance so she doesn't give him one of her painful hugs. He can hear her panting heavily and he sees her get up again, dust herself off and walk into the forest.

"Where are you going?" He asks her, getting up and following her.

"Im going to look for fruit whilst we continue our little " _adventure_ " so we don't starve." Amy replies whilst using her fingers as quotation marks as she rolls her eyes and places a hand on her hip. Sonic had to admit, he found Amy cute when she was like this, yes you heard right, cute. Sonic has had a crush on Amy since he rescued her from Metal Sonic 2 years ago in Green Hill. It was obvious that she liked him back but only as a friend,he thought.

"Come on slowpoke!" She teases, running further into the woods. Sonic smirks and dashes into the woods picking Amy up bridle style and whilst running. She gives a yelp of surprise but soon calms down and giggles as the wind hit her face. Sonic notices this and goes even faster, not noticing that they were coming to the edge of the cliff. When he does notice he slows down so harshly that Amy flys out of his arms and over the cliff edge. She screams in hope that Sonic will save her.

"SONIC!"

"AMY!"

Sonic stands on the edge of the cliff, wide - eyed and watches as Amy plunged into the water below. She must be dead, he said to himself as tears streamed down his face like waterfalls. He immediately contacts his best buddy Tails and asks him to fly to his location to help him look for Amy with Knuckles and Rouge too. The only thing that came to his mind was:

 _ **What am I going to do now?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two~

Ages:

Amy: 8

Sonic: 9

Tails: 6

Cream: 5

Rouge: 10

Knuckles: 11

Sonia: 9

Manic: 9

Vanilla: 34

Aleena: 36

I don't own Sonic and Friends. Sega does.

Unknown POV

I awake to find myself inside a mystical cave with gems embedded in the walls. I sit up and brush the brittle sand from my face and clothes. My eyes sting for some reason but I can't remember why. I steadily stand up only to fall down again. I sigh heavily, blowing one of my quills from my face and crawl over to the wall and use the rocks as a guide to pull myself up. I walk cautiously towards some jagged steps and I peer around the rocks to find a moonlit pool. I put one foot into the pool and to my delight, it's warm. I jump in, not caring if my clothes get wet. I swim over to a ledge and sit down. It looks like I'm inside a volcano or mountain. There's a hole in the ceiling that shows the starts and the moon. It's so pretty. The moonlight suddenly fills the room and I feel a tingly feeling inside me. Then as quick as it started, the moonlight and tingles were gone. Well, that was weird. I'd better get to the mainland before I starve.

Normal POV

Sonic couldn't believe that she was gone. His legs buckled and he fell to the floor, sobbing. He hugged his knees to his chest and couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. When Tails and the others had arrived in the X - Tornado, they spotted Sonic sleeping with his cheeks stained with sorrow, regret and misery. With the help of Knuckles, Tails managed to half drag half carry Sonic to the X - Tornado and strap him to a seat. Tails climbed into the plane and zoomed back home as fast as they could.

Sonic's POV

When I awoke, I found that I was home. Was it just a nightmare? Or was it real? I shook the thought out of my head and stumbled into the kitchen to find Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, my Mum, my brother, Manic and my sister Sonia. They all looked solemn _**{serious, defined or formal}**_ and Cream looked like she had been crying for hours.

"Sonic! Your up!" Tails exclaimed, looking genuinely surprised. "Sit down and I'll get you a drink and some Chilli Dogs, that sound good?" I could only nod in response. When he has gone I groan and bang my head on the table causing me to wince in pain. "How long was I out for?" I ask when Tails comes back with my food. I gulp my food down and I find that I'm exceedingly _**{very}**_ hungry. Tails waits until I finish to continue.

"2 months" I choked on air and gaped him with my mouth hanging open.

2 months

 _2 months_

 _2 freaking months_

 _8 weeks_

 _61 days_

 _1460 hours_

 _87,600 minutes_

 _5256005 seconds_

That's a LOT if you think about it.

All that time I could've spent with Amy.

Amy

It hit me like a tonne of bricks

Amy wasn't here

Amy was gone

 _ **And I'd never see her beautiful face again**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three~

Ages:

Amy: 18

Sonic: 19

Sally: 18

Tails: 16

Cream: 15

Rouge: 20

Knuckles: 21

Sonia: 19

Manic: 19

Vanilla: 44

Aleena: 46

I don't own Sonic. Sega does.

10 years later…

Unknown POV

"Come ON!" I shout angrily as the water in front of me ripples vigorously{harshly}. A stream of water snakes its way out of the bowl and into the air. In case you were wondering, I'm practising water tricks. It's to calm me down and put my mind at ease, I suppose. I've been like this for 10 years. I can't remember parts of my past, it's just a big blur. I smile in satisfaction as the water forms several shapes in mid-air. I make a heart and some stars. I become lost in thought for several moments. I gasp as the water pours onto me and I dash into my bedroom. 10 seconds is not a lot of time when you think about it. That's 10 seconds to escape exposure. Exposure of my kind and exposure of the monster I am. I flop on my bed and glare at my new tail which makes me about 5kg heavier. I sigh and scrunch up my hand into a fist over my tail. Steam instantly floods out and heats my tail and in no time at all I'm back to normal. I pick up my hairbrush and run it through my wavy pink quills. I had decided last year to grow my hair out to my waist and go to the gym every morning. But lately I was getting tired of my hometown and I wanted to move. Of course I'd have my best friend Sally with me. Sally is a brown squirrel with wavy chestnut hair, she is also a princess but she likes to spend time in her kingdom and with me. She knows about my secret. Honestly, she thinks it's pretty cool that I can control water and turn into a mermaid but it's a real pain. Sally suggested that we move to Station Square, as she has friends that live there. Apparently, they're mine too, but I'm not too sure. I finish packing my suitcases and load them into the back of my Red Mini Cooper.

"Sal! What are you doing up there?!? It's time to go!!" I shout up to her. I heard a thud and Sally cursing to herself.

"Alright Rosy! Just coming!"

I smirk to myself at her nickname for me as she appears at the door wearing her short, light blue summer dress with short white heels. I was wearing my favourite denim shorts with a strapless yellow sun shirt with a necktie. I pull my sunglasses down over my eyes and get into my car and start it up. Sally does the same with her light blue Mini Cooper. Since both Sally and I have cars we are choosing to drive them down together. Conveniently {luckily} we both have wifi in our cars so we are going to FaceTime each other on the way down. Sally being Sally, she made me copy down all her contact onto my IPhone.

{FaceTime}

Amy - So when we get to Station Square and we've dropped our stuff off at our place, what are we going to do?

Sally- Well I thought you could meet the gang. They're pretty fun.

Amy- I hope they like me

Sally- Honey, anyone who doesn't like you is an idiot. You're ADORABLE!

Amy- Never. Call. Me. Adorable

Sally- Okay! Okay! How about I FaceTime them with you and tell them we're on our way.

Amy- With me on camera? Hell No!

Sally- You don't have to show your face, just be there on the call ok? For me?

Amy- *sighs* Fine. You win. But I'm going to be on mute for the start.

Sally- Yay! Here it goes…

(Phone rings)

Sonic- Hey Sally! Long time no see, I guess.

Sally- Hey! We are just on our way now.

Sonic- We?

Sally- Me and………..um………..Rosy!

Sonic- Rosy? Is that the hedgehog you're bringing with you?

Sally- She sure is!

Sonic- Is she with you?

Sally- Sort of

Sonic- What do you mean "Sort of"?

Sally- Well she's not with me currently

Sonic- Well where is she?

Sally- In a Red Mini Cooper driving next to me.

Sonic-Uhhhhhhhhhh?

Sally- She's on this group call as well, she's just on mute.

Sonic - Why?

Sally- She's shy?

Amy (off of mute)- Yeah right Sally!

Sally- Finally! But you ARE shy! You can sing really well though.

Amy - Hmph!

Sonic - Hi Rosy!

Amy - It's a pleasure, really. I finally get to meet the "Hero of Mobius"

Sonic- You heard about that huh?

Amy - Well, duh.

Sally - You should sing for Sonic, Rosy!

Amy- No no no no and NO!

Sonic (puppy eyes)- Pwease?

Amy - Damn you! *sighs* I give in WAY too easily. Any requests?

Sally- Sing the one you wrote! "Dangerous Woman"!! You're really good at it!

Amy- Ready?

Amy- Do I have to?

Sonic Sally- YES!!

Amy- I'm only going to sing the chorus because this song needs my full attention and I'm driving.

Sally- Go for it girl!

Amy- _**Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman**_

 _ **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**_

 _ **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**_

 _ **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**_

 _ **All girls wanna be like that**_

 _ **Bad girls underneath, like that**_

 _ **You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)**_

 _ **All girls wanna be like that**_

 _ **Bad girls underneath, like that**_

 _ **You know how I'm feeling inside**_

Sonic (shocked)- Wow

Sally- I know right?

Amy- Really. It was nothing.

Sonic- I'd like to see the woman who just sang so beautifully. Care to unveil your mask?

Sally- Rosy? What do you think?

Amy- I think that since I'm going to meet him anyway…..Why not? And call me by my real name Sal.

Sally- Are you sure Amelia?

Sonic- Amelia?

Amy- Positive. Count down.

Sally- 3

Amy- 2

Sally- 1

Amy- (reveals herself) Ta-dah!

Sonic- Oh. My. Chillidogs. It IS you!

Amy- Excuse me?

Sonic- I thought you were gone!

Amy- Gone? (Looks outside) Oh shoot it's raining!

Sonic- So?

Sally- Don't question Sonic. We'll be there shortly.

Sonic- Ok

Sally- And Sonic?

Sonic- Yeah?

Sally- Don't tell the others!

Sonic- Okay! Okay! Sheesh!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four~

Ages:

Amy: 18

Sonic: 19

Sally: 18

Tails: 16

Cream: 15

Rouge: 20

Knuckles: 21

Sonia: 19

Manic: 19

Vanilla: 44

Aleena: 46

I don't own Sonic. Sega does.

 _3 hours later_

 **{FaceTime}**

Amy- Are we almost there yet?

Sally- Be patient Amy, we're only ten minutes away.

Amy- (growls) and its STILL raining. You know if my skin comes in contact with water, POOF! I'm a mermaid!

Sally- It doesn't rain in Station Square often, like once or twice a year.

Amy- And it could've been raining yesterday or any OTHER day?!

Sally- Calm down! I've thought about this. 1) You could use an umbrella, 2) We could go to our apartment and just tell the others that your tired and wait until tomorrow or 3) Tell Sonic that you are a mermaid and let him carry you inside.

Amy- I'll go with option 2

Sally- I thought so.

Amy- You annoy me sometimes.

Sally- (teasing) You know you can't hate me for long.

Amy- Hmph!

Sally- We're here!

Amy- FINALLY! Shouldn't we call Sonic and tell him that we're going to stay overnight at our apartment?

Sally- Sure. I'll do that when your unpacking your stuff.

Amy- Can you unlock the door so when I run in I can transform and land on my bed?

Sally- Of course! Just be prepared to sprint your ass off!

Amy- Off you go!

 **{End Of FaceTime}**

Amy's POV

I watch as Sally grabs her bags and quickly runs to the door and unlocks it. She signals for me to come. I quickly get out my car, grab my bags, and sprint faster then I ever have before and run inside. Just as I am running down the hallway to my room I transform and fall over my suitcase, causing me to land face first on my face. This causes Sally to come running to my side, laughing her ass off and she takes my suitcase into my room and helps me sit upright.

"I called Sonic" she says "And he might be….um….paying us a visit."

"What?!" I yell "Quick! Help me before he arrives!" Sally just manages to drag me into our bathroom when the doorbell rings. The musical tune echoing throughout the house.

 _Shoot_

I signal for Sally to answer whilst I dry myself off. She nods and rushes off to the door whilst I just manage to drag myself along the floor towards the sauna. I scrunch my hand up over my tail and in no time I'm back to normal. I decide to quickly rush to my room and change my clothes as what I am wearing is not really appropriate for the current weather.

I put on my red, sparkly, thigh length dress with black cycling shorts underneath. I pull on some knee-high black socks and some red heels. I know you shouldn't wear shoes indoors, but Sally and I have agreed that it's fine as long as you clean up any mess you make. Anyway the heels are new. I brush my quills so half of them are over my right eye, put some mascara on my lashes and apply some light pink lipstick to my lips. I'm just admiring myself in my full-length mirror when Sally shouts:

"Amy! Come on! I've got to go to the store to buy food and cleaning supplies then I'm going to visit the gang! I'm not trusting Sonic in our kitchen!"

I can here her laughing and I can't help but giggle as I shout:

"Alright! I'll be right there!"

I hear the door slam and the sound of Sally's car pulling off of the drive and I walk down the hallway to see Sonic. I enter the lounge to see Sonic watching TV.

"Who said you could watch TV?" I ask and Sonic jumps in fright, stands up and turns around. He must have not heard me come in. My jade eyes meet his emerald orbs and I feel myself getting lost in those eyes. He's wearing ripped denim jeans, a white muscle shirt, a red hoodie and red speed shoes. **[A/N: Yes the boys wear clothes! Shocker!]** I could see his mouth drop open as he stares at me. I feel blood rush to my cheeks as I blush furiously.

Sonic's POV

I look at Amy as she looks away, trying to hide the fact that she's blushing. I can't help but to look her up and down, checking her out. _Damn_ I thought _Puberty was good to her._ She has definitely matured over the decade that we haven't seen eachother. She has developed all the right curves that a woman should. The exact thought made me blush. Once I've stopped blushing I walk over to her.

"Hi" I say as she turns to face me

"Hey"

"It's good to finally see you again Amy" I can't help but think she's a little confused.

"Again?"

"Yeah….don't you remember? Do you remember me?"

"Maybe…I don't know"

I motioned for her to sit on the sofa and I sit down next to her. I spend the next hour explaining to Amy what happened and what she's missed. She only nods and she gets up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Drink?" She asks, looking me dead in the face.

"Water, please" I say as I shoot her my signature cocky grin and thumbs up. She shows no emotion, turns on her heel and struts into the kitchen, hips swaying. I lay back onto a pillow and sigh with happiness that I will finally have Amy back in my life. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the sound of glass and crockery smashing. I dash into the kitchen to find Amy passed out on the tiled floor surrounded with glass. I quickly make my way over to her, avoiding the shards of glass. I pick Amy up bridle style and walk with her in my arms into her room. I lay her down on her bed, take off her shoes and place them in the corner off her room. I climb into bed next to her and she snuggles her face into my chest fur. Even though she doesn't remember her past, my old Amy is still there. I kiss her forehead as she smiles and I fall asleep next to her with my arm around her waist. I awake to find that Amy is still sleeping. I feel her forehead, only to find that she is burning up. I go and get a flannel, run it under cold water and place it on Amy's forehead. She sits bolt upright, the flannel landing on the douvet. She gets up, sprints into the bathroom and shuts the door in my face. I hear a thud and five minutes later Amy emerges from a steamy room. I shake it off and lead her into the lounge where she sits down on the sofa looking calm.

"I remember what happened.." She says out of the blue. "I remember you."

I stare at her, bewildered _ **{shocked}.**_ "You do?"

"Yes" Hearing her says this makes me sigh in relief.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted" I say as she nods and gets up. She pauses for a second before she starts walking down the hallway.

"Amy?" I ask as she turns her body to look at me. Before she can react I dash up to her, pick her up and spin her around in circles. When I put her down she smiles shyly at me before kissing my cheek lightly and I respond by hugging her tightly. She hesitates at first but then returns the hug gently.

"Thank you" She whispers and walks down to her room. She looks back at me, smiles genuinely and disappears through the door and into her room. When Sally gets back, I'll ask her if I can stay the night.

She'll say yes, I'm sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five~

Ages:

Amy: 18

Sonic: 19

Sally: 18

Tails: 16

Cream: 15

Rouge: 20

Knuckles: 21

Sonia: 19

Manic: 19

Vanilla: 44

Aleena: 46

I don't own Sonic. Sega does.

Sonic's POV

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I said no Sonic!"

"But why Sal?"

"Because this is my apartment. And what I say goes, alright?"

"In case you didn't know, Amy passed out and I helped her. She still has a temperature and I'm worried for her, okay?"

"What happened?! Is she alright?!"

"She's fine. I put a wet flannel on her head and she soon woke up and ran to the bathroom."

" _Wet_ flannel?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. Did you see anything?"

"No, why?"

"Never you mind!"

"There's something you're not telling me."

"And so what if there is?"

"It has something to do with Amy"

"No it doesn't"

"You hesitated"

"No! No I didn't!"

"Just let me stay! I'll sleep on the sofa! Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee?"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Lemme go and grab some clothes" (dashes home and returns with a suitcase full of clothes and other things)

"I suppose it's good that you are able to stay with Amy."

"How come?"

"I need to go to Knothole for a few days. My mother and father wish to speak to me."

"Oh,ok"

"There's enough food in the fridge for you both until I get back"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Three days"

"That's not so long, I suppose."

"I've got to go to the airport."

"Ok, have fun Sal!"

"Take care of Amy, Sonic"

"Sure will Sal!"

"Take care!"

"Bye!"

I wait until Sally has gone before I go and check on Amy. I open her door and I see her tossing and turning in her bed. I instantly become worried.

" _Sonic…_ "

" _Sonic! Please!"_

" _Please don't!"_

" _I didn't mean for it to happen!"_

" _Please!"_

" _It was an accident!"_

" _I hate having it!"_

" _It's ruining my life."_

" _Please don't turn me in!"_

" _I'm not dangerous! Please!"_

At this point I was extremely worried so I started shaking Amy awake and she looked up into my eyes with wide eyes and tears threatening to flow. I hugged her tightly as she sobbed into my chest. I stroke her quills to soothe her and eventually she calms down.

"It was horrible Sonic" she said, sniffing

"What was Amy?" I ask concerned

"You hated me." She whispered

"I could never hate you! I love you!" I blurt out and then I slap my hand over my mouth.

"You. Love. Me?" She asks confused.

There's no going back now. Come on, Sonic! Be a man!

"Yes. I've loved you for a long time." I say

"I love you too Sonic" she responds

"Amy?" I ask

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Sonic" she says quietly " Of course I will."

I tilt her chin up so she's looking at me.

I lean forward and kiss her gently on the lips. She kisses back after a few seconds, her hands snaking behind my neck. I pull away and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I need to tell you something Sonic."

"What is it?" I ask cautiously.

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you instead, just let me get dressed and meet me in the lounge, okay?" She asks.

"Sure thing, Ames." I say, worried.

"Can you get me a clear, plastic cup full of water and an empty cup please?"

"Of course"

Amy's POV

I have to tell Sonic. But I don't want him to react like he did in my nightmare. I have a quick bath, taking care to lock the door. I steam myself down and I walk with a towel around my waist into my room. I put on a darkish green dress with a thin, black belt with a bow around my waist. I pull on a pair of black stockings,matching green heels and bell necklace. I brush my hair out of my eyes and place a green headband in my quills. I walk into the lounge to see Sonic gaping at my appearance.

"Wow" he said and I giggled.

I was so nervous

I took the glass of water in my hand and asked him:

"Thirsty?" He nodded and went to take the glass, I took it out of his reach and set the cup on the table. He looked so confused as I placed my hand in the air a little bit away from the cup and tilted my hand side to side. A ball of water emerged and I transferred it over to Sonic.

"Open!" I say and he opens his mouth, too shocked to speak. "Good?" I ask him and he can only nod. "Catch!" I say as I make another ball and this time throwing it at him. I freeze the ball mid air and let in fall into my hand. I place it into a empty glass and heat the ice up. It immediately begins to bubble and melts into water. I then point one finger at the cup and swish it to the right. I then open up Sonic's hands and pour the water onto his hands. A clear, jelly like substance wiggles out and Sonic plays with it for a few seconds before putting in back in the glass. With another swish of my finger it turns back to water.

"..."

"Sonic?" I asked worried.

"..."

"Sonic!" I plead "Please answer!"

"You have hydrokinesis?" He finally asks

"Yes" I hesitated before answering. "Yes I have hydrokinesis."

"Huh"

"So you're not freaked out at all?"

"I wouldn't say that. I'm going for a run" He says and dashes out of my apartment leaving me to run to my room, flop down on my bed and cry myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six~

Ages:

Amy: 18

Sonic: 19

Sally: 18

Tails: 16

Cream: 15

Rouge: 20

Knuckles: 21

Sonia: 19

Manic: 19

Vanilla: 44

Aleena: 46

I don't own Sonic. Unfortunately Sega does.

Amy's POV

I awake to the smell of cooking. It must've been a bad dream. I put on a white school shirt with a red and black plaid skirt. To match I pin a big red and black plaid bow to the top of my shirt. I pull on some fingerless red leather gloves and some knee high white socks. I put on some brown lace up boots with red laces. I brush my hair and put it up in a high ponytail and I apply some dark pink eyeshadow and some waterproof mascara. To finish I put on my famous red headband. I open my door to come face-to-face with Sonic. I yelp in surprise put my hand on my chest, trying to calm myself down. He's wearing a white tank top with a red jacket with black rolled up sleeves. He's wearing matching gloves and a pair of black jeans. And of course, he's wearing his red speed shoes. I can see him smirking at me and I roll my eyes and pout in response. I try to squeeze past him but he blocks me.

"Sonic. Would you mind moving out of the way please?"

"No can do Ames."

"Well why not?"

"Because I want to do this"

"Do what?"

Sonic grabs my waist and flings me over his shoulder. I yell and hit his back but he doesn't put me down until we've reached the lounge. He places me gently the sofa and cuddles next to me. I start to get confused when he asks me:

"Can you get me a drink please?"

"Why can't you get it? You have two legs that aren't broken!"

"Pwetty pwease" I got the puppy eyes treatment.

"Ugh" I groan. "Fine."

I turn and walk into the kitchen, get two can of coke out of the fridge. One diet and one normal. I get two glasses, one straw and walk back into the lounge to find Sonic's not there. I huff and place Sonic's drink on the table before sitting down on the sofa and sipping my own through the straw. One hand snakes around my waist and the other holds a bouquet of my favourite roses in front of me whilst I receive a kiss on my cheek.

"Happy Birthday beautiful!" Sonic says as he gives me another kiss on my cheek.

"Is it really my birthday?" I ask.

"Of course!" Sonic exclaims "You really think that I'd forget my girlfriend's birthday?" He comes and sits next to me on the sofa, his hand still around my waist.

"We've been dating since yesterday though."

"About yesterday…..I'm sorry. I overreacted"

"It's okay, I don't blame you for being like that." I say and I give him a soft peck on the lips and rest my head in his shoulder. I feel his hand slip away from my waist and go around my neck. When I look, there is a gold chain necklace around my neck.

"Sonic. It's beautiful!" I say with a sigh

"Not as beautiful as the flower sitting next to me."

"Sonic, stop." I say with a giggle

"What's wrong?" He asks

"You're starting to sound like a creep."

"Oh! That reminds me! You need to come with me but before you do you need to put this on." He says, pressing a wrapped box into my hands. I take it and open it to find a rose shaped locket inside.

"Sonic!" I gasp "It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it" He beams, before

he picking me up bridal style and runs to a house that I don't recognise.

"Sonic. Whose house is this?"

"It's Rouge's." He replies. "She's got the biggest house out of all of us. It even has a massive pool!"

"Pool?" I ask, worried.

"It's like, twenty metres deep!"

"Sonic? Are you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what? You have hydrokinesis, it's not like you're a mermaid! ." Sonic says "I'll protect you!" He shouts playfully. I roll my eyes and press the doorbell. I quickly jumps onto Sonic's back and wrap my arms around his neck. A white bat I don't recognise answers the door.

"Well if it isn't the blue blur himself! Glad you could make it!"

"I couldn't say no to one of your lavish parties Rouge!" Sonic rolls his eyes playfully.

"Well come in hon! We've been waiting for you and your lady friend!" Rouge frowns "Where is she by the way?"

"She's here" Sonic states, turning to the side and bending down to let me slide off of his back.

"Hi" I say nervously. Rouge eyes both me and Sonic before smirking and opening the door wider and allowing Sonic to pass. However, she stops me by the door.

"Amy?" She asks, almost desperately, her eyes beginning to water. "Is that really you hon?"

I eye her suspiciously "Who are you and how do you know my name?!"

 **Sorry It's soooooo late guys! I've been on a writers block. Add me on SnapChat to find out what I'm up to and when I'm working on new stories and chapters!**

 **My username is:**

 **nicky_noo14**

 **See y'all soon!**

 **~NickyNoo14**


End file.
